A Pressing Engagement
by Lady Lark
Summary: Jack Sparrow was in a bad situation and he knew it -- which in and of itself said volumes. Set two years after the end of AWE. Gen. Winner Best Character & Best Male Character on MM.O's Max Challenge Contest.
1. In which Jack finds himself in a bad sit

_Disclaimer: Pirates of the Caribbean is property of Jerry Bruckheimer, Walt Disney Pictures and Gore Verbinski. All characters and locations belong to them; I am merely borrowing them and have made no money off of the production of this fanwork. _

AN: Birthmas fic for Lady MacBeth

**A Pressing Engagement**

_By LadyLark_

Chapter 1 – In Which Jack Finds Himself in a Bad Situation

**oOo**

Jack Sparrow was in a bad situation and he knew it - which in and of itself said volumes. He clutched the tiller of the dinghy he purloined from an unwary fisherman like it was his only lifeline. In a way, it was; since it and the rope he had lashed around himself were the only things keeping him from flying into the drink with each massive wave.

Crossing the Straights of Florida during late August was a chancy proposition at best, but he had an appointment to keep. One he dare not be late for. So he ignored the tell-tale ache in his shoulder and cast off. Big mistake. He had been forty miles out when the first signs of a terrible blow made themselves known. Now a few hours later, it took all of his skill and strength to keep the dinghy from capsizing.

Fumbling at his waist, he pulled his compass up. Carefully he hunched over the mystical object and chanted, "I know what I want. I know what I want." Opening the case with a sharp flick of his wrist, Jack watched the needle spin around aimlessly before pointing to the Southeast.

"But that's into the storm, you stupid piece of junk!" the pirate yelled shaking the compass. "I want to get out of this thing in one piece not die out here . . ." his voice trailed off as realization dawned. "Oh you sneak, been around Old Jack too long, 'ave ye. You're beginning to pick up how I think."

He closed the lid and let the navigation device go to dangle at his waist again. Using both arms, Jack pushed the tiller so that the small craft was facing into the storm and continued speaking to the compass attached to his belt. "Well, 'ere we go. I'll have you know, that if this gamble of yours doesn't work out, I will never speak to you again."

Ten minutes later, a large, dark form appeared in front of him, cutting through the tumultuous seas like a hot knife through butter. The ship pulled up along side his small craft and Jack held his breath in anticipation of what would happen next.

Appearing on the bow of the dinghy out of seemingly thin air was a figure all in black. It took a half step forward and intoned, "Do you fear death?"

Jack let out a small cackle. "Fear it? 'Ave a ruddy complex about it. I mean, who wouldn't fear Death?"

"Jack!?" the figure exclaimed moving aft.

Ignoring the outburst, the pirate continued, "Did you know there was more than one Death? I didn't. Well, not originally. Now I know, and in knowing, I wish I didn't know what I knew, savvy?" he paused infinitesimally to give the other time to respond. When he didn't, Jack rambled on, "There are actually three Deaths. The first two aren't so bad but the third just makes me blood run cold, which is a little difficult, mind you, seeing as me blood is quite hot," Jack said with a little wiggle of his hips. "The first is a gentle little girl with a penchant for tea. Lovely Death that. I wouldn't mind meeting her at the end. It'd be quite civil. The second is shrouded all in black and carries a scythe. To harvest your soul, if I should hazard a guess. Now normally he would be quite gruesome but he comes with these two Polynesian dancing girls. Dressed all in grass and coconuts they are. Now what bloke worth his name wouldn't mind an escort like that? Not me, mate. No, it's the third Death who makes me skin crawl."

"Jack . . ." the man in black tried to interject.

However, the pirate ignored the figure. Jack was on a roll. "The third Death don't seem like much. Just a young man with blonde hair and light eyes. You wouldn't think to look at 'im, but he has no heart. No soul. In his eyes, you see the very worst of you reflected back at you, savvy. And he takes pleasure in ending the lives of the most foul and despicable creatures around. It's him I see coming for me in my dreams." Jack paused and looked at the other man. "So you ask if I fear Death? And I'll tell you, I don't just fear 'im. I have a bleedin' phobia about ever encountering him." He blinked once and then switched gears. "So Will, how's immortality been treating ye?"

"Fine," Will Turner replied automatically, with a shake of his head. "Fine. What are you doing out in a hurricane? I'd have thought you would've avoided it."

"Had a pressing engagement, mate," Jack said, leaning toward his friend a bit.

Will sat down across from him. "I would hope whomever you are meeting would understand the delay."

"They might and they might not. You never know what royalty is thinking these days. I'm not even sure if royalty knows what royalty is thinking. It gives me a royal headache to even think about it." He started to stand up, only to be jerked back down by the rope that held him in the boat. "Bugger, that is going to leave a mark."

Will threw back his head and laughed. "Ahhh Jack, I've missed you. We'll get you and your ship . . ." he trailed off as if noticing that they were standing in a small dinghy and not on the deck of the _Black Pearl_. "Jack, where's the _Pearl_?"

"It's a long story."

"Barbossa stole it again, didn't he?" Will stated shrewdly.

Jack flinched slightly. "All in good time, mate. But first, I have a question of deathly importance."

"Go on."

"Do you have any rum? I seem to be fresh out."

**oOo**

AN: As I stated before, this fic is a gift for Lady MacBeth for both her Birthday and Giftmas (which happen to fall on the same day.) It all started with the opening line and ran from there.

No pairings. This thing is likely to stay very gen although there may be a hint of things here and there. It is set about two years after the end of the third movie, if you missed that in the summary, so there will be stuff to be considered.

On the subject of the three deaths . . . I will give virtual cookies to those people who can figure out who I am making reference to.

Please let me know what you liked and disliked. Reviews fuel my passion to write. Long well thought out reviews make me all squishy inside and I tend to write more.

Special thanks go out to HostileCrayon for betaing this for me. She did a bang up job. And she's a pretty awesome writer to boot.

Thanks for reading!


	2. In Which Jack Tells a Tale

_Disclaimer: Pirates of the Caribbean and its characters is owned by Walt Disney Studios, Jerry Bruckheimer and Gore Verbinski. This is a piece of fanwork created by a fan for fans. No money was made off of the creation of this fanwork._

**A Pressing Engagement**

_By LadyLark_

Chapter 2 – In Which Jack Tells a Tale

**oOo**

Jack made sure his dinghy was hoisted up and then secured to the _Flying Dutchman_ firmly before he double checked his cargo to affirm that it hadn't been dislodged in the journey or ascent. After all, he didn't plan on staying on the cursed ship for any length of time and it was always a good idea to have an escape route, or three, if the need called for it.

When that task was completed, Will led him to the Captain's Quarters. Along the way, Jack noticed that the ship had undergone several changes, not the least of which was a different appearance.

The change was so pronounced that Jack felt the need to comment on it. "Been redecorating, eh?" he asked, scanning his surroundings. "I like. The old look was so garish, just screamed 'Cursed Ship' that it didn't leave any room for surprises. This way's better, more subtle. I also notice that the crew are decidedly less fishy smelling." He left the real question unasked between them – why was the _Dutchman_ and crew different under Will's command?

The younger man glanced back at him and his eyes showed he had caught Jack's unspoken query. Turning back to look down the hallway, Will drew a deep breath. "It's part of the covenant between Calypso and myself. I get a fresh start with a decent ship, and the old crew members under Davy's command were released from their indenture," he explained. "You probably noticed that there are fewer sailors aboard." He paused and tilted his head so he could see Jack's nod before continuing, "A lot of them chose to move on to the other side when the whole escapade with Cutler Beckett and Davy Jones was over."

"I did notice, figured it was part of the redecoration scheme," Jack said with a shrug. "Not that you would want most of them, freakishly stupid the whole lot. Not a good sailor in the bunch."

Will nodded his head. "True," he conceded. "But, they at least knew how to crew the _Dutchman_. It's something I've been struggling with since I assumed the helm. The turn-over rate among the new sailors I've recruited is simply staggering. Once they find out our task is to ferry the souls of those lost at sea to the other side, many quit and choose to die. It is very frustrating."

They reached the Captain's Quarters. Will opened the door and motioned for Jack to enter.

Jack glanced around automatically checking to make sure there wasn't an ambush waiting before he stepped inside. The room was spacious with bookcases lining the walls filled with charts, scrolls, books and various trinkets and treasures. Gone was the grandiose organ and in its place was a large mahogany desk covered with maps and papers. Several small windows lined the wall behind the desk overlooking the rear of the ship. In a way, it reminded Jack of his cabin and stateroom on the _Pearl_, although this room was decidedly cleaner.

Wandering toward the far side of the room, Jack heard the click of the cabin door shutting behind him. He turned and leaned up against one of the book cases watching as the captain of the _Dutchman_ moved toward his desk.

"Why don't you have them pledge themselves to the_ Dutchman_?" Jack asked, picking up their conversation from the hall. "Press them into service, so to speak. Time honored tradition and all that rot. Even our esteemed Royal Navy engages in the practice."

"I will not make these men my slaves!" Will whirled to face the other man.

"What about the women?"

"No!"

"The eunuchs?" Jack offered. "They're not really men, ya see."

"Them too! It doesn't matter, they're human!" Will thundered, causing Jack to back up a pace. The former blacksmith clenched and unclenched his fists in an effort to calm himself. "It isn't enough that they are dead but to be forced to labor with no hope for respite is something I cannot allow," he growled.

"Sounds like I cut a little close to the bone there," the older man stated shrewdly.

Will glared at Jack before turning away sharply. "It is none of your business."

"I wonder if this has to do with that middling shop that I found you in. With the drunken ass and that donkey, too." Will started to speak but Jack waved him off. "It's not important. Now, where's that rum? I am frightfully parched and you wanted to know what happened to the _Pearl_. You would be an unforgivably rude host to deny me refreshment," he said turning to wander the quarters.

Walking over to the large mahogany desk covered in charts and papers, Will jerked open the bottom drawer and tossed a half-full bottle at Jack. "Here."

Jack caught the bottle deftly and opened it. Taking a huge swig from it, he asked, "What about yourself?"

"I have my own," Will replied holding up a bottle of wine.

"I would have figured you more for the ale type, meself."

"Times change." Will settled himself into his desk chair and took a long drink from the bottle of wine. "So, you were going to tell me what happened to the _Pearl_."

Jack took another pull of rum. "Right, I was. Barbossa stole it."

"That's what I thought. I'll be taking my rum back," Will said leaning across his desk with an arm outstretched.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Jack exclaimed, cradling the rum close to his chest. "'Tis a longer tale than just that."

Will settled back into his chair. "Then do tell."

"I was on Tortuga, you see. Visiting some lady friends of mine, you remember the blonde and the redhead beauties that you met when we were last there together." He paused looking over to his friend for a response. At Will's nod, he continued, "Well, at the same time Mr. Gibbs went ashore to see to some provisions."

"And Barbossa held a mutiny and sailed off," Will filled in.

"That time, yes," Jack corrected.

"That time? So he stole your ship more than once?"

"It got stolen more than once, but I'm getting ahead of myself. Turned out, old Jack was a bit too smart for Hector Barbossa," he continued with a grin. "Figured he was going to use Sao Feng's chart to find another fabled treasure, I did and I was right."

"What treasure?"

Jack waved off the question. "It's not important, because I stole the middle of the chart so that he couldn't find it."

"And?"

"I stole a boat and set out to get it meself."

"Did you find it?"

"Well, not then, you see, Hector was mighty displeased that I had absconded with the chart, and I was mighty displeased that he had absconded with me ship. You might say we was both mighty displeased in general, and you would be right. So, when he came after me to retrieve said chart, we came to a bit of an accord."

"Go on," Will said, taking another swig of wine.

"We would work together to find the location of said treasure. However, once we got to the location, it would be every captain for himself. The winner would get the _Pearl_ and the treasure and the loser would swear on the Code and their status as Pirate Lords never to steal the ship again."

"And you lost."

Jack paused in mid pull to answer. "No, actually I won. Hector didn't count on the treasure's little side effect when we found it."

"What side effect."

"A particularly nasty one," Jack said with a self-satisfied smirk. "So seeing as he was indisposed, I made off with some of the treasure and high-tailed it back to the _Pearl_. Only when I got to where I'd left her, she was gone. Bloody taken she was."

"Who took it?"

"Your wife."

"Elizabeth. . . " Will's voice trailed off.

"Yeah, her," the pirate said in disgust. "Ruddy wench stole my ship. My ship! Granted it had been beached on the Florida coast for some time, but still the point is she stole it!"

Will set the bottle of wine on the desk. "I don't understand."

Jack ignored Will's statement and continued with his rant. "The girl had the gall to leave me a note. A bloody note! Like some kind of Dear John letter. No, only this time it was a Dear Jack letter."

"Wha-"

"'Dear Jack,' she starts. Like she isn't about to stab me in the heart. 'I received word that the _Pearl_ has been spotted marooned on a beach near the Southern tip of Florida. Of course, I immediately felt compelled to investigate. When I got here, imagine my surprise to find that the rumours were true.' Imagine my surprise when I got back and found my ship gone! Again!" Jack's arms were gesticulating wildly, emphasizing his anger at the predicament he had found himself in.

"Jack, the rest of the letter? What did it say?" Will's voice was full of eagerness.

"Not much," he fished about in his waistcoat and sash until he pulled out a stained piece of canvas. "Now let's see, where was I? 'I had Mr. Gibbs and AnaMaria, whom I had found languishing in Tortuga, rig her up along with the rag-tag members of your crew who I also found on that same beach. You really shouldn't abandon them like this, Jack. I thought better of you.' Like she's one to talk. She abandoned me on that beach and then again to the Kraken. Heartless wench."

"Jack, I will not have you speak of my wife like that," Will said warningly.

"What, oh right."

"Is there any more, or is that it?"

"Just a bit, mate," Jack replied, and then slipped into the falsetto he was using to mimic Elizabeth's voice. "'I shall been in Tortuga until the Fifteenth of September, weather permitting. After that, I sail for Singapore and I shall take the _Pearl_ with me. Godspeed, Elizabeth Turner, Rex.'" He refolded the canvas and shoved it back into his sash. "I 'ave to wonder what gives her the right to scurry away with my property. The _Pearl_ is my ship and she knows it! No, she is only doing this to have fun with me. Not only that, she leaves me without a boat! What a sadistic woman ye've married. You're lucky to be away from her." Jack had been pacing wildly after finishing reading the letter, his gesticulations threatening to crack his fingers against the ceiling.

At his last comment, Will's face drooped and he swallowed deeply. "Jack . . ."

"Hmm? What was that?" Suddenly the pirate stopped as something shiny caught his eye. "But no matter, it will not solve your crewing problems, nor will it prevent my impending late arrival to my most important appointment."

The _Dutchman_'s captain sighed. "I'm very sorry about that, Jack, but you aren't going to be making your meeting. So it's probably for the best that Elizabeth has the _Pearl_."

"And why is that?" Jack narrowed his eyes, but did not turn to face his friend.

"You're dead, or would be very near it if the _Dutchman_ hadn't found you. Therefore, you have the same choice that all souls get to make."

Jack stopped his perusal of a gold and silver candlestick and looked at Will over his shoulder. "And what is that?"

"You can either choose to go onto the other side-"

"Not the Locker?" Jack interrupted.

"No, not the Locker."

Letting out a relieved sigh, Jack set the candlestick down on top of a low bookcase. "And the other choice?"

"You can join the crew of the _Dutchman_."

Jack grimaced. "Not much of a choice there, mate."

"So, I ask you again. 'Do you fear Death?'" Will intoned.

A shiver danced up his spine, as the pirate stared at his friend in growing horror and he downed the remaining contents of the bottle of rum he was holding. "Can I think on it?" he choked out.

Will inclined his head once.

"Oh, good," Jack said, before collapsing in a heap on the floor.

**oOo**

AN:

This fic is seemingly getting away from me. Oh well.

The Deaths I mentioned in the previous chapter were inspired by the following sources. 1. Sandman by Neil Gaiman, 2. The Sims2 by EA Games, and 3. Edward aka "Death" from the Anita Blake series.

Special thanks go out to HostileCrayon for betaing this for me.

I hope you are enjoying this as much as I am enjoying writing it. Let me know what worked and what didn't for you. I love getting feedback. It makes me write faster.


	3. In which Jack meets an old friend

** A Pressing Engagement **

_By LadyLark _

Chapter 3 – In Which Jack Meets an Old Friend

**oOo **

When he came to, Jack lay still so as not to draw attention to his waking state. He heard Will talking with someone else in hushed tones behind him, but he ignored it for the moment since his brain was fixed on more important things. Like trying to find a solution to his dilemma, or at the very least find an excuse to stall for more time.

Additionally, there was a section of his head wholly devoted to the endeavor of cursing his compass, the weather, Elizabeth, Barbossa, and anyone else remotely connected to his current predicament. By the time he made it to the monkey, Jack, the voices behind him began to register to the relatively more rational parts of his mind.

"—two more ships wrecked in this storm, Captain," a voice, which sounded eerily familiar, stated in cultured tones. "Which of the two vessels do you wish to retrieve first?"

"And they are equal distant from our current position?" Will asked.

"Quite. The _Isle of Skye_is in slightly better condition, however it is further from the center of the storm. It will not last long once stronger winds hit."

"What about the _Oso Negro_?" The young man asked with concern.

"Foundering. She will be completely submerged within the hour."

"Damn!" Will swore with some heat. "All right, have the helm lay in a course for the _Oso_. Hopefully, the _Isle of Skye_ will pull through."

"Doubtful."

"Even so, there may yet be hope for them. Slim as it may be, it is better than what the_Oso Negro_ has."

There was a shuffling of papers. "True. I will inform the crew, Captain."

"Thank you, Mr. Beckett."

Jack sat up at this, forgetting his resolve to keep his awareness secret. "Beckett! Not the Cutler Beckett!"

"Your powers of observation remain as acute as ever, I see," Beckett drawled, eyeing Jack's prone form with amusement. "Indeed, it is I. And as much as I would like to stay and reminisce, I have a duty to perform. Captain." The former head of the East India Trading Company sketched a quick bow at Will and left the cabin, closing the door behind him.

Jack stared at the offending door stupidly for several moments before turning to confront the man he thought was his friend. "What is **he** doing here?"

"He is my pilot," Will answered simply.

Jack blinked. "Come again?"

The younger man sighed and shook his head in resignation. "He has the best grasp of geography, navigation and mathematics out of anyone on this ship, Jack. He is best suited for the job. Thus, he is the man who guides the _Dutchman_ to lost ships and souls."

"But why is he on your crew in the first place? Why is he not languishing in the Locker? If anyone were more deserving of that place, I would think it would be him!" Jack noted that his voice had climbed several registers.

"He chose service when I retrieved his soul, and I am bound to accept any who is willing serve." Will chuckled mildly. "I was as indignant as you are when I found that out. But Calypso was quite adamant on that score, threatening me with tentacles and other fishy appendages if I did not hold to my word. I will admit that he does his job well."

The pirate scowled. "He's probably planning something. Something dark and twisted like his soul, the rotter."

"Oh I am certain of it, however there is naught he can do to me. Even if he were to get a hold of my heart, it would do him no good," Will stated firmly. "I am not afraid of dying like you and Davy. I also know that there is no way for him to rise any higher in the _Dutchman_'s hierarchy."

"But if he managed to get a hold of your heart, he could assume Captaincy," Jack pointed out triumphantly.

Will shook his head. "No, he couldn't. The _Dutchman_'s captain must remove his still beating heart in order to assume the power. Beckett's heart, quite fortunately, is very dead."

"It always was," Jack muttered to himself.

"What was that?" Will asked.

"I said, 'That's very reassuring.'" Jack lied. "I'm not sure I would put it past him to find some loophole in the beating heart stipulation. But it isn't my immortality on the line now is it?"

An uncomfortable silence descended between the two friends. Will looked at Jack. Jack looked at Will. Then Jack continued his exploration of the cabin.

Books were taken out of bookshelves and rifled through. Knick-knacks were examined with an assessing eye. There was one small figurine of jade that caught his eye. His fingers itched to grab it and take it.

He could feel Will's eyes on him, so he refrained from purloining it. Eventually, while he was looking through a treatise on spices from India, Jack noticed that the other man's attention had wandered from him and onto the paperwork cluttering his desk. He inched his way back over toward the shelf that held the figurine.

Using the book as a screen, he reached forward and palmed the small statue, drawing it up into his sleeve.

"Jack, I'd put that back if I were you," Will's tired voice came from the other side of the room.

He strained the urge to whirl around, but half-turned to regard his friend. He was surprised to note that Will's eyes were still focused on the papers in front of him. "What do you mean, mate?"

"The statue of Chimalman that you just slipped up your sleeve, I would put it back on the shelf." He paused in his paper work and looked up at the other man with a serious expression on his face. "The _Dutchman_ is a cursed ship, Jack. Wouldn't it make sense that all treasure aboard is also equally cursed?"

"And?"

Will motioned vaguely with his hand. "That little jade statue was used by the Aztec priests to select those men who were worthy of becoming Tezilipoca."

"Tezzie-lee-who?"

"One of their gods."

"I wouldn't mind being a god," Jack said with a smile, pulling out the figure to examine in more closely.

"Jack, you remember that island I found you on, the place you had beached the _Pearl_."

"Yeah," he said absently.

"Remember, what they were going to do to you?"

Jack paused in his examination of the statue and swallowed. "You don't mean that the Aztecs ate their God?"

"No," Will said.

Jack sighed in relief. "Good."

Will continued, ignoring Jack's comment. "They sacrificed him by ripping out his heart."

The pirate blanched and then swallowed painfully. "That isn't very nice of them. But what can you expect from a people who would curse their gold to turn people into undying skeletons?"

"So, I'd put the statue back, Jack, unless you were wanting to have your heart ripped out by an Aztec priest. Let me tell you from experience, the feeling isn't pleasant."

"Right, you would know about that," Jack admitted ruefully.

"So the figurine?"

"Oh you mean this, I was just admiring it." He brandished it about. "No intention of taking it what-so-ever." Jack set it back on the shelf and then arranged it so that it was facing the room. "So, all of these little baubles and trinkets are bespelled?"

"Yes. Why do you think they make it on board the _Dutchman_ instead of sinking to the bottom like other treasure?" Will asked rhetorically.

"You have a point. So, I should probably be returning this, then," Jack said slipping off the amethyst ring on his finger and setting it on the shelf next to the statue.

Rubbing his temples, Will looked at Jack wearily and then back down at his paperwork. "Do I want to know how you got the ring?"

"Nicked it from Jones fifteen or so years back. I'd best be giving it back seeing as it belongs to the _Dutchman_ and all. Wouldn't want the old girl or her captain to be feeling any ill will toward old Jack."

"Right." Will looked up from paper in his hand. "Also for future reference, you do realize that on the _Dutchman_, the captain knows everything that happens aboard the ship."

Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Really. The saying 'part of the crew, part of the ship' is more than just talk. It is truth, and as captain, I am the heart and soul of the ship. And as such, I can sense everything that happens on the _Dutchman_."

"Then why didn't Davy know about you or me when we was running about on the place. Seems that he wouldn't let us steal from him or escape iffen he had that gift," Jack pointed out.

"He broke his agreement and in doing so lost more than his humanity. He lost several of his abilities granted by Calypso. That was one."

"I see, so the monster we was all afraid of was nothing more than a crippled octopus?"

"Pretty much," Will answered with a shrug. "I am a lot more powerful than Jones."

"And you say that so modestly."

"It's the truth. However, I'd give it all back just to be able to be with Elizabeth."

A gleam of an idea flashed into Jack's mind and his head perked up in response. This little admission might be the key to his escape. He just had to find a solid way to exploit it. "There is that, mate. All the power in the world is useless if you can't protect your loved ones with it."

"Jack . . ." Will started.

Jack wouldn't let him finish that sentence, not while he was on a roll. "Not because you don't want to. But because you can't be there."

"Jack . . ."

He continued to ignore his friend and began pacing about the cabin. "Now I know what you're thinking, mate. And you're right. You can't because it is part of your curse. You can only step foot on land once every ten years, and buckets of seawater aside, that is a bit of a time to keep a lady waiting."

" Elizabeth would never-" Will tried.

"I'm not saying she would," Jack interrupted again. "But you ain't there to protect her. To make sure that her back is covered. She's in a nasty position, mate. Pirate King and all. All the other lords will be looking to off her and take her place."

"And what do you have in mind?" Will asked suspiciously, his eyes narrowing.

"Oh not much—" He was cut off as the door to the cabin burst open and a red faced sailor tumbled through.

"Begging your pardon, Cap'n, but we be needing ya real fierce up there. Helm's acting up."

Will swore vociferously and leapt from his chair. "We will finish this conversation later," he said sternly, fixing the older man with a glare. He then looked over to the sailor who was trying to blend in with the paneling. "Send Beckett down here to keep Jack company. We wouldn't want him to be wandering off now."

"How nice of you to think of me," Jack murmured, looking decidedly sick to his stomach.

The red faced man sketched a little bow and ran off to fulfill his captain's orders.

"You'd better be here when I get back, Jack," Will growled.

"Where else would I be?" Jack asked with an expansive gesture.

Will snorted. "Where else indeed. I've got a ship to captain and you have a decision to make. Don't think I haven't forgotten about that."

Jack attempted his most innocent look. "I didn't think a thing."

"I highly doubt that, Captain Sparrow. In my experience, you never seem to stop thinking." Beckett made his entrance with respectful nod to Will. "You can take care of the ship, Captain. I will take care of our mutual friend."

"Thank you, Mr. Beckett," Will acknowledged before striding out of the cabin.

"So Jack, what shall we do to keep ourselves occupied," Beckett inquired urbanely.

Jack smiled weakly. "Oh, I'm sure you'll think of something.

**oOo **

AN: I've decided I like writing Beckett. He is fun. I still am not sure if I have Jack down right.

Hooray for foreshadowing. I am a firm believer in that. Everything I do in this fic is for a reason. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask.

Let me know what worked and what didn't for you. This is not my normal fandom so I appreciate any and all feedback.

Special thanks go out to HostileCrayon for betaing this for me.

Until next time!


	4. In Which Jack Takes a Tour

**A Pressing Engagement **

_By LadyLark _

Chapter 4 – In Which Jack Takes a Tour

**oOo **

Cutler Beckett did think of something. But it wasn't the maiming, torture, and pain that Jack was expecting. Instead, he announced that he was taking Jack on a tour of the ship.

"Seen it before," Jack stage whispered. "It didn't much impress me then."

"Oh the _Dutchman_'s much changed, I assure you. You would be quite astonished. I know I was when I was pulled on board," Beckett confided.

"About that, weren't you all blown to pieces?" Jack asked, miming an explosion with his hands. "I know that is what I was trying to do on the _Pearl_ and it looked like the boy was doing much the same. You look remarkably put together for being blown all to bits."

A pained expression crossed the former lord's face. "You and Captain Turner did quite a thorough job of destroying me, although I don't believe it was quite in the way you intended."

"How so?" Jack pried.

Beckett snorted. "You believe I would tell you so easily," he chided. "You've forgotten the cardinal rule – never give anything away for free when you can make some profit on it."

"It was worth a shot, never knew if being dead changed you." Jack shrugged. "Still see you are a conniving, greedy, manipulative bastard as always."

'Thank you," Beckett murmured. "You always knew how to flatter a man."

"It's a gift." He said, sketching a mocking bow.

"Hm. Indeed." Beckett opened the door to the cabin and motioned for Jack to go through it. "Shall we?"

"Do I 'ave a choice?" Jack asked plaintively.

The former lord fixed him with a sharp look. "You always have a choice, Jack. But sometimes the things you have to choose from are not to your liking. Like right now you have a small array of choices laid before you. You can come with me on a tour of the ship or you can stay here in this cabin. Alone. With me." He smiled then. "It's your choice."

Jack swallowed at the thought. "I think I'll take the tour."

"Excellent decision, Jack."

"Right, so where to first."

"This way." Beckett motioned again and followed Jack into the hallway, closing the cabin behind him. "I thought you might like to see the crew's quarters first."

"I don't fancy seeing hammocks and pallets, savvy. Seen 'em before, I have. And they're not nearly as fun as personal and private cabins."

"I see."

"Best thing about being Captain. Well, one of the best things. They're others, you know."

"Yes, I can imagine. Power in all of its forms does have its little . . . side benefits," Beckett drawled.

Jack gave him a look of disgust. "Only you would look at it that way."

Beckett smiled tightly. "And that is why I was a Lord and you were . . . something else."

"Still managed to take you down," Jack taunted, bouncing from foot to foot. "And I did it without any rum I might add."

"Speaking of, it's been several hours since you came on board. Would you like some rum, I imagine you would be quite parched by now."

"I'm not all that thirsty," Jack said quickly.

Too quickly it turned out, since Beckett fixed him with a sharp glance. "Really, how odd."

Jack thought about that for a moment. "You're right, 'tis odd. I think this calls for a drink so I can mull it over." He wasn't sure why he didn't want alcohol. After all, he had been craving it steadily ever since he was on the _Dutchman_ that first time fifteen years prior.

Beckett raised an eyebrow. "I thought you just said-"

"Changed me mind," Jack interrupted. He then made a sweeping motion with his hands. "Lead the way; I hear a bottle of rum calling my name."

A small smile gracing his lips, Beckett did just that. Threading their way through the narrow halls, Jack once again was struck by how different the ship looked and smelled. It was a welcome change, but it wasn't one he wanted to get used to. He needed to get off of the ship and fast.

But that was always the crux of the problem with the _Dutchman_. Getting on the ship was easy. Getting off, well, that was another matter entirely. He glanced about, looking for a way to give Beckett the slip and found none. That meant he had to figure out a way to disable the other man, a man who trusted Jack about as much as Jack trusted Barbossa with his ship. Which is to say, not at all. This wasn't going to be easy.

They reached a locked storeroom at the end of a dark hallway and Jack began to get an idea. As Beckett fished out a key ring and unlocked the door, the pirate looked around furtively making sure that no other crew members were about. He was pleased to note none were. Putting his plan into motion, he set about to put the other man off his guard.

"Can you hurry up there a bit, mate? The lack of rum is beginning to make my head ache."

Beckett shot him an annoyed glare. "You do realize that drinking less rum, not more, will solve that problem."

"Not immediately," Jack countered. "And I have to live with a dry mouth and sour stomach for days afterward, whereas the rum takes away all of those problems quickly."

"If you want to drink yourself to death, who am I to stop you."

"Ahhh, but I won't drink meself to death now will I? Seeing as I am already dead and all." Jack paused and considered this for a moment. "You know this seems to be a disturbing pattern. I've been dead far more times than the average person. Interesting. You would think that death would stop trying by now seeing how it hasn't stuck."

"I have no idea. I, myself, would have killed you years ago."

"Yes, I know. Sticks in your craw, don't it," the pirate taunted.

"Indeed." Beckett said dryly, finishing unlocking the door. He pushed it open and motioned for Jack to follow. After the pirate passed through, the former lord closed and bolted the door.

Jack blinked in alarm. While he didn't want a passing member of the crew to see what he was planning to do, he didn't like being confined alone with Cutler Beckett. "Why all the security?"

"Despite being the ferry to the dead, many of the crew and passengers are still unnaturally attracted to rum, ale, grog as well as other alcoholic beverages, for all of the good it does them in the end," Beckett drawled. "It wouldn't do for them to be shirking their duties or performing them poorly because they were indisposed. And as for the passengers, well, we only have so much stock aboard it wouldn't be prudent to waste it on them since they won't be needing it where they are going."

"Then why have it on board? Not that I'm objecting, mind. But it seems like it would be a bit of a liability," Jack asked.

"Bribery," Beckett answered succinctly. "I tried suggesting that a ship's whore might serve just as well, and be far less messy in the long run. But, the captain would have none of it." He paused and glanced slyly at Jack. "Your friend can be quite frightfully prudish. Reminds me of a certain young captain I once knew. Hopefully, Captain Turner's scruples won't get in the way like they did with that other captain."

Jack grunted, acknowledging the sally, but he didn't bother to reply. He had made his peace long ago with his decision not to traffic in slaves, and even though it had cost him his ship, he still felt it was the right thing to do. But he knew Beckett would never understand that, and there was some small part of him that felt a twinge of regret that his former friendship with the man was now irreparable. However, the larger part of him was focused on his current predicament.

Scanning the storeroom, his eye lit upon a segmented box holding several bottles of dark rum. Time to start the show. "Ahh, my precious darling, be a love and come to old Jack!" he called exuberantly crossing the room to retrieve one of the bottles.

As he bent over, he glanced back under his arm to track Beckett's movements. The other man had walked away from the door and was surveying a different box. This was good. He didn't need a passing crewmember to hear the commotion that was certain to follow.

Jack grabbed two bottles of rum and uncorked one. He took a swig from the bottle and was surprised at how foul the drink tasted. He tried not to let the distaste show on his face too much, but Beckett noticed anyway.

"Is the rum not to your liking?" the former lord asked.

Jack sniffed the contents. "I think you have a bad batch here. Tastes a bit off to me," he said morosely. Then decided to run with his plan anyway. "Here, you take a pull." With only those words as warning, he tossed the bottle towards Beckett.

"I don't thi—" Beckett started and then broke off in numb shock as the bottle came flying towards him.

Jack didn't wait to see if the other man managed to catch the rum or not. He clenched his hand around the neck of the other bottle of rum and ran forward, cracking the impromptu weapon against Beckett's temple. Cutler Beckett's eyes met his briefly before they rolled up into his head. Jack caught the _Dutchman_'s pilot as he fell in reflex. Then, he looked down at the man in disgust and unceremoniously dropped him to the deck.

He rooted around the storeroom and on Beckett's person looking for something to gag and bind the man with. He found some twine and shoved a lace trimmed handkerchief into the man's mouth. Jack grabbed the keys and a few other random items from the man and then went to listen at the door.

All seemed quiet in the hallway, so he slipped into the passageway. He didn't bother to lock to door, thinking it would take too long to find the correct key, and tiptoed down the hall.

As he approached the stairs, he heard the howl of the gale above. Through the din, he could faintly make out the sounds of the sailors shouting at one another, but he couldn't make out the words. He listened intently but couldn't hear anyone moving near the entrance. He chanced a quick peek up the stairs and didn't see anyone stationed above. He shrugged, with the wind and rain if there were a guard, they would have likely been standing within the relative protection of the doorway. Since there wasn't one, they probably wasn't a guard. Even so, Jack carefully ascended the steps, making sure that they didn't creak too audibly.

When he reached the top, he once again paused to listen. He didn't hear anything out of the ordinary. However, he was struck by the relative calmness of the vessel itself. It wasn't lurching about like other ships had when he had been caught in storms like this before. He shrugged fatalistically; it didn't really matter how it worked. What it meant was that he didn't have to worry about being thrown off the side of the ship at an inopportune moment.

He slid around the doorframe, keeping his body flush to the wall. His eyes flicked around taking in the relative commotion on the deck. There were crewmembers shepherding several frightened people into the hold of the ship.

He watched as one woman made a break for the side of the ship, and the relative freedom of the sea below. Appearing out of seemingly nowhere, Will Turner stood in her way. Jack could see her screaming at the _Dutchman_'s Captain and he presumed that there were likely tears streaming down her face, however in the rain they were impossible to make out. Will, to his credit, didn't just brush her off but looked to be actually listening to her rant, something Jack was certain he wouldn't be able to do. A small part of him was pleased that he hadn't taken the captaincy for himself, since he wasn't good at dealing with women, tearful or otherwise.

The dread-locked pirate shook his head. He didn't have the time to stand around daydreaming. With Will distracted by the distraught woman, he had the perfect opportunity to slip away unnoticed.

Jack tiptoed over to the port railing and looked to where the dinghy was secured next to the ship's rail. It was hanging in place of one of the _Dutchman_'s own which was conveniently stowed so as to provide him with some cover. He grabbed the securing rope and unhooked it from the cleat and started lowering the boat into the water. Keeping a mindful eye on his task, Jack listened for sounds of alarm or of a sentry's approach. It was a good thing he did, because a few minutes later he heard the sound of boots coming from his right. He quickly wrapped the rope back around the cleat and slipped into the relative cover of the _Dutchman_'s rowboat. Seconds later, the owner of the boots appeared and Jack had to stifle a gasp at the man's identity.

It was James Norrington. Jack swore under his breath. All of a sudden, getting off of the _Dutchman_ became a hell of a lot more complicated.

**oOo **

AN: Yes, the ring made Jack want rum/alcohol. In the movie, the ring that Johnny Depp wore was ancient Greek in origin. Amethyst was used by the ancient Greeks to combat drunkenness. It makes sense that a cursed version would encourage drunkenness.

As I stated in earlier chapters, this is being written slowly but surely. The story has had over 7,000 words written on it since I started it in late December. There is one possibly two chapters remaining. So there isn't a lot to go.

I really am looking forward to hearing how this works for you. If you have any questions, feel free to ask them. Also if I am info-dumping or going OOC I'd like to know. I got distracted by how they stowed lifeboats on ships, and that is just what I know of.

Special thanks go out to HostileCrayon for betaing this for me.

Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	5. In Which Jack Has a Conversation with a

**A Pressing Engagement **

_By LadyLark _

Chapter 5 – In Which Jack Has a Conversation with a Dead Man

**oOo **

Jack Sparrow slunk further back into the shadows and sent a prayer up to whatever gods were listening that he wouldn't be noticed. He was surprised to see James Norrington on board the ship, but not as surprised as he was to see Cutler Beckett. He had heard from Elizabeth of the man's death while helping her escape from the _Dutchman_, but he had assumed that the man had crossed over into whatever was waiting at the end of this life.

It turned out that Jack had assumed wrong yet again. With Norrington was another sailor who Jack thought looked vaguely familiar, but he couldn't place the face. Probably someone who he had the misfortune to meet at some time or another. Shaking his head to clear the cobwebs, he noted that the two seemed to be on a patrol of the ship.

Norrington's eyes flicked left and right taking in everything around him and Jack felt his heart sink a little. The man would likely notice the change in Jack's dinghy's position, but there wasn't anything he could do to remedy that. He didn't have any way to provide a distraction that wouldn't reveal his hiding spot. So, he was stuck. He would just have to wait and see if Norrington would raise an alarm or write off the change as a side effect of the wind.

The former commodore did neither. He motioned for the other man to continue his rounds and went and stood by the rail of the ship. Norrington waited for several minutes while Jack held his breath. Finally, he turned and glanced to where Jack was hiding.

"You might as well come out here, Jack Sparrow. I've known you were there the whole time."

Jack started in surprise but stayed where he was hidden. He wasn't sure if the man was bluffing and didn't want to give himself away if he was.

Norrington sighed. "I don't want to have to drag you out, but I will, and that would alert the entire crew that something was amiss and you really don't want that."

Considering his words, Jack concluded that Norrington was correct. He had a better chance of overpowering and out-thinking one opponent than a whole shipload. He carefully stepped out of the shadows of the _Dutchman_'s lifeboat, taking care to keep the dinghy between himself and the rest of the ship's view. He didn't want to be spotted by another sailor.

The dreadlocked pirate smiled wanly. "Fancy meeting you here, Commodore. Or is it Admiral now?"

"It's actually just James Norrington, Jack. I lost all claim to my titles when I chose to become a member of the crew," he corrected. There was pain evident in his tone and Jack knew that he had hit on a sore spot.

"And why would you be doing that? Seeing as the members of said crew were responsible for your demise."

Norrington sighed. "I see you've heard about that."

" Elizabeth told me," Jack said simply.

"Ahhh," Norrington replied. "I should have known. I imagine you were quite pleased by the news seeing how I foiled your plans for the heart."

"Not really, mate. I'd have done the same if I was in your place," Jack said feeling uncomfortable with the whole conversation. "I wasn't happy to hear you had been killed." He hadn't been either. He had liked the man, even if he was a thorn in Jack's side.

"That is something, at least." He paused, fixing Jack with a needy look. "You said you heard of the news from Elizabeth?"

Jack nodded, not sure where the man was going with his question.

"How is she?" Norrington asked hungrily.

Stuck by how much like Will the man sounded, Jack blinked at the man in surprise. "She's willful, sneaky, and pretty much your typical Pirate King."

"She's the Pirate King?" Norrington said in shock.

"Yeah, big mistake on my part, I should have voted for meself instead of for her. But that's the rub."

"You voted for her?" Norrington seemed taken aback at the statement. "How does one pick a Pirate King? I would have imagined that the strongest pirate was the king."

"You would think that. However it goes against the Code it does. Must keep to the code and all that rubbish."

"So how is a king chosen?"

Jack shrugged. "Each Pirate Lord makes a nomination, and the person with the most nominations assumes the title of king."

"And Elizabeth got the most votes?"

"Yeah, two."

"Two? You mean only two Lords voted for her?"

"Yeah, each lord voted for themselves. Except me. I voted for her."

"So, in effect, you made her the king?"

"Seemed like a good idea at the time. I didn't know then that she was gonna run off with me ship now did I?" Jack started pacing distractedly.

"She ran off with your ship?"

"Yeah, I was on my way to retrieve me property when I ran into this nasty bit of weather."

"I see," Norrington said slowly. "So you are once again trapped on the _Dutchman_."

"Not so much trapped as detained temporarily," Jack corrected.

"Ahhh Jack, you were always one to split hairs."

"Really?" The pirate pulled a greasy dreadlock up to his eye and scrutinized it. "I hadn't noticed before, but you are right. I should have someone look at that," he said sidling closer to the rail and the dinghy hanging beside it. He turned to leap over the side, when Norrington's voice stopped him.

"Jack, wait."

The pirate paused, one leg straddling the rail. "What is it now?"

"I'm not supposed to let you leave. You were picked up by the _Dutchman_; that means you have to make the same choice as the rest of us."

"Yeah, I know. I'm choosing to put off my choice until later." He paused for a beat. "Much, much later."

"You know I just can't let you go," Norrington said with a small sigh as he moved closer to where Jack was situated.

"You don't have to 'let me go,'" Jack started. "You can just refrain from impeding my temporary departure. I promise I will return someday. In fact, I bet you won't even know I was gone."

"I doubt that," Norrington muttered under his breath.

"Why, James, I didn't know you cared. You're going to miss me," Jack said semi-mockingly. "But it would have never worked out between us. You're far too stuffy. I like my lovers free and loose. And preferably without dangly bits, but that is negotiable."

James Norrington stared at the pirate for several moments in silence. He shook his head sharply before speaking. "I don't believe I ever wanted to know that about you."

"Aw, you're just saying that. But really, I must bid you adieu. I have an appointment with a certain Pirate King that I dare not miss." The dreadlocked man moved to climb down the ropes to the dinghy below.

Before he moved a few inches, Norrington's hand grabbed him and held him firm. "Sparrow, wait. Like I said before, I just can't let you go. It goes against my oath to the Captain and everything within me. But . . ." he trailed off.

"But?" Jack prompted.

"But, I could be persuaded to turn a blind eye if you give me your sworn word to do something for me."

The pirate assessed the other man warily. "And what would that be, pray?"

"Protect Elizabeth in my place," Norrington said quickly. "Be there for her because Captain Turner and I cannot be. Guard her from her enemies. Keep her safe for us. I do not know if either of us could bear it if it were her ship we were forced meet."

The speech was a little too neat, too precisely delivered to have been thought up on the fly. "Been thinking of that response a long time, have you?" Jack asked shrewdly.

Norrington barked out a quick laugh. "I knew it was only a matter of time before one of your infamous escapades would make you end up on the _Dutchman_. I just had to be patient."

Frowning at the implications, Jack fixed Norrington with a disgusted glare. "Good to know I'm so predictable. I'm going to have to do something about that," he muttered darkly. It wouldn't do for his enemies to start anticipating his moves. His very unpredictability was what had kept him alive for so long, even after others had written him off as a goner.

"What say you, Jack?" Norrington pressed. "I cannot keep other sailors from finding out about you for long."

Jack made several faces before he forced out his answer. "All right, I agree I will watch over her for a time. I cannot guarantee that she will let me, mind. Elizabeth is a very willful woman, as I am certain you are aware. But, I will do what I can." Jack was trying to find a way to couch his response in generalities and set up several loopholes that he could exploit later. He might have been a pirate, but he didn't like going back on his word if he could help it overmuch.

The other man scrutinized Jack's face for several moments, as if he were trying to determine the veracity of his words. Finally, he seemed to find what he was looking for and nodded. "Good. Climb down the ropes into your boat and lower yourself down from there."

"Got it. Out of curiosity, why not wait until the vessel is in the water?"

"Because Beckett would sense it on those infernal maps of his and the captain would likely notice as well. You wouldn't make it to your boat in time in order to make any kind of escape," Norrington explained hurriedly. "Now get moving; I can hear someone coming."

"Right," Jack agreed quickly. He had no desire to get pulled into a knock down drag out fight with the crew of the _Dutchman_. "I'll just make me escape before any one notices."

"Too late," a rough voice called out from the left.

Both men started guiltily and turned to face the speaker. He was a heavyset man with a face wrinkled from years under the hot Caribbean sun. Flanking him were two other sailors, one who appeared to be no more than fifteen or sixteen and a lean man with reddish blonde hair.

The leader spoke again in his harsh voice. "Where do ye think yer heading ta now, boyo? Dontcha know the rules? Once yer picked up by the _Dutchman_, ye stay on the _Dutchman_ as either a member o' the crew or as a passenger heading to the great beyond."

Jack shook his head and raised one hand in his best stuffy tutor impression. "Actually, that isn't quite true," he started pompously. "I, myself, have been aboard the ship several times in the past and always made certain to leave before I overstayed me welcome."

"What was that?" the leader asked, confusion evident in his voice and he blinked at Jack stupidly for several minutes.

Jack ignored him and turned his head to address Norrington. "In fact, I think I may have already done so," he said, motioning discretely toward the three newcomers.

Norrington nodded and inched forward to interpose himself between Jack and the sailors. "I heartily concur."

"I'll just be on my way, then."

"Don't forget what you promised," Norrington reminded, his eyes never leaving the progress of the three sailors.

Jack sighed. "I won't. When 'ave you known me to go back on me word. I may be a pirate but at least I am an honest pirate."

Norrington started to say something when he was interrupted by the redheaded man. "I think he's going escape, bo'sun."

The heavyset man shot a disgusted glare at the man. "I can see that, ye nitwit." He yanked his sword from the scabbard at his side. "Get 'im!" The other two men drew their weapons and started advancing towards Jack.

Norrington swore and pulled out his sword in response. "Jack, get moving!" he ordered while moving to intercept the three men.

Steel met steel in a dissonant clash. Norrington was doing his best to maneuver in order to cover Jack's escape but it wasn't easy. He kept having to duck beneath debilitating strikes and Norrington wasn't able to force the three men back and away from the escaping pirate. However, in Norrington's favor, the sailors were surprised to find that they were not making the headway they were expecting given their superior numbers.

Jack reached out and grabbed at one of the ropes leading to the hanging boat and missed. He grumbled and looked back at the commotion surrounding him. Norrington's sword flashed out at the three men as he inched backwards towards the rail. Jack admired the man's skill for a moment; he'd forgotten how good of a swordsman James Norrington really was. However he didn't have the liberty to stay and watch the other man; it was time to be leaving.

Swinging his other leg over the rail, he couldn't resist getting the last word in. "I'd say it's been a pleasure, but that would be a lie. Instead I will merely like to point out that once again this is the day that you almost caught Captain Ja—"

Norrington's free arm cut him off in mid-sentence, elbowing him in the gut hard enough to send him tumbling into the churning seas. Jack landed with a huge splash and frantically propelled himself to the surface.

After spewing the water out of his mouth in an arching stream, the pirate shook his head morosely. "I am never going to be able to finish that line," Jack muttered half to himself and half to the fates whom he was certain were laughing at him.

Flipping his sodden dreadlocks out of his face, he looked up in time to see the former admiral cut the rope securing Jack's dangling dinghy to the _Dutchman_.

The boat plummeted into the surging seas, narrowly missing Jack. Instead, it sent a large wave over the pirate, leaving him sputtering. He spat out the seawater and looked over at the boat. It was lurching around aimlessly but it didn't seem to be sinking.

"Right. Time to be going then," he said to no one in particular and started swimming toward the dinghy.

After all, he had an appointment to keep.

**oOo **

AN:

You know, I had the hardest time figuring out how dinghies and lifeboats were stored on Eighteenth Century ships. I figured they wouldn't be towed like a larger ship since that wouldn't make a whole lot of sense but you don't really see them on the Pirates of the Caribbean ships. Silly thing bothered me for days.

There are a few in jokes relating to the movies in this chapter, I hope you like them.

I look forward to seeing what worked and what didn't for you. One more chapter and an Epilogue and then we are done with this. It is already one of my longest fics to date. And it certainly wasn't supposed to be.

Special thanks go out to HostileCrayon for betaing this for me.

Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	6. In Which Jack Tries to Explain Himself

Chapter 6

**A Pressing Engagement**

_By LadyLark_

Chapter 6 – In Which Jack Tries to Explain Himself

**oOo**

He settled onto the bench beside the tiller, pleased that he once again managed to escape the _Dutchman_. He mentally patted himself on the back for having the foresight to make sure his cargo and supplies were secured other wise he would have had quite a mess after the little boat's dramatic fall. Jack raised his sail to half mast and attached the sheet to the mast.

Deciding that he needed to get his bearings, he looked to his left and noted that the Oso was finishing her descent into the depths. Feeling a moment's pity, he whispered a small prayer for their souls. Continuing with his preparations, he looked to his right and saw a very angry Captain of the _Dutchman_ striding his way. Jack jumped and started scrabbling about for a way out and found none.

Stepping into the boat, Will met his glance and his eyes narrowed. "Jack Sparrow, you did not think you would escape me so easily?" he asked, his voice dangerously low.

The pirate blinked at him stupidly, his mouth opening a closing like a fish.

"Well, I'm waiting." Will demanded, looming over the other man.

Jack had never been afraid of his friend before, but he was now. He looked up into Will's implacable face and decided to tell the truth. "Yeah, actually, I did. It's always worked before: incapacitate the guard, slip out through the confusion of battle, and run away. Why mess with a plan when it's never failed me yet?" He decided to leave the agreement he made with Norrington out of his explanation. It wasn't the right time to use that knowledge.

Will towered over Jack; the younger man's eyes boring into the pirate's own. Jack attempted to meet the other man's gaze, but found that he had to look away after a moment. There was too much power, too much anger, and Jack once again found himself looking for a means of escape. The pressure of the other man's presence was so powerful that it was unnatural.

All of a sudden, that pressure eased and his old friend took the seat across from Jack at the tiller. "What am I going to do with you, Jack?" he asked semi-rhetorically.

"You could let me go," Jack offered with a weak smile.

Shaking his head, Will regarded Jack solemnly. "You know I can't do that," he said. The captain of the Dutchman sounded almost regretful.

"Ahh, but you can. Ye see, I got off of the Dutchman fair and square. And look, the storm's lifting," Jack motioned to the skies overhead to prove his point. The clouds had lightened up somewhat and in the distance he could make out a small stream of sunlight. Even the winds seemed to be less fierce. "I can sail through this no problem. I've been through much worse, as you well know."

"Aye, that you have," Will conceded with a small nod. "But that doesn't mean that you got off of the Dutchman fairly."

The pirate's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

"Norrington."

"Ah Norrington. You know about that, then?" Jack asked with a small flinch. He was hoping that the Captain had been too distracted by the passengers and storm to pay attention to what Jack was doing.

"I know that he helped you, Jack. And that means that you didn't get off of the Dutchman on your own."

"But I would have if Norrington hadn't stopped me," Jack argued.

"But he did stop you," Will pointed out firmly, his eyes never wavering from Jack's face. "And instead of detaining you or you overcoming him he let you go and even helped you against other members of my crew. That violates the rules."

"Define overcoming."

"You didn't outwit, out fight, or overpower Norrington. Thus, you did not escape from the Dutchman under your own power and without aid."

"That isn't quite true," Jack said, drawing out the words. "I did outwit him."

Will raised an eyebrow and looked at him skeptically. "I fail to see how."

"He made an agreement with me and after I fulfill said agreement I told him that I would be returning to the ship. I 'ave no intention of doing that," Jack explained.

"Which one? Fulfilling the agreement or returning to the ship?" Will's voice had an edge to it.

"Neither. Both." The dreadlocked man paused and furrowed his brow in confusion. "I'm not sure which one's right. The point is I outwitted him fair and square. And seeing as how he fell for my trickery and underhanded nature by trusting me to keep me word to the intent of the asker and not of the giver, I technically outwitted the poor man and thus overcame the Dutchman all by me lonesome without any inside aid." Jack was proud of his logic, or rather what passed as logic.

"Jack, you realize that made absolutely no sense, right?"

The pirate had the decency to look ashamed. "Yeah, however I was hoping that you wouldn't catch on to that fact quite so quickly."

"I've matured. I'm not as naïve as I used to be."

"And that is quite a sad thing, indeed," he muttered.

Will gave Jack a look. "So what was the arrangement that you made with Mr. Norrington?"

Jack winced. He knew that his friend wasn't going to be happy with the answer and that lying was out of the question if the Captain's claim of omniscience was to be believed. And in that respect, Jack found that he believed the younger man. Will didn't lie or act dishonestly often; he was frightfully goody-goody. So steeling himself for the response he knew he was going to get, Jack decided to tell the truth again. "Well, you see, he kinda asked me to look after a person of our mutual acquaintance."

"Who do you both know that he would ask you to look . . ." Will's voice trailed off as comprehension dawned. "You mean he asked you to look after Elizabeth!"

Jack nodded glumly.

The former blacksmith's eyes narrowed. "And you accepted with no intention of following through on that promise. Am I correct in that assumption?" The captain's tone was hard.

"Not really."

"Oh? Then do explain. And it had better be a damn good explanation otherwise I will have you back aboard the Dutchman so fast that your head will spin."

"I had planned on looking after her for a time," Jack started. "'Tis always a good idea to keep an eye on people who run off with your ship. Tends to become habit-forming I've found. But seeing as Norrington didn't give me a length of time he wanted me to watch over her, I wasn't going to stick around long enough to wear out me welcome, savvy?" He didn't want to explain too much because he felt that by voicing the words he would get himself into more trouble.

"So basically you were going to stick around long enough to make sure that she didn't take your ship again and then leave. Am I correct?"

"You have the way of it."

"And during this time, you would protect her?" Will pressed on.

"As much as she would let me, I did make that clarification to Norrington." Jack made sure to bring up that point. "Seeing as Elizabeth is a frightfully independent woman, I didn't think she would appreciate the interference, so to speak."

Will shook his head in disbelief. "If I am understanding you correctly, you promised, in essence, to do nothing more than you would have done in the first place."

"Your powers of deduction have matured," Jack said with a gamine grin.

Will massaged his temples and forehead with one hand. "I can see where you could argue that you did outwit Norrington . . ."

"And I am," the pirate interrupted. "Arguing that, I mean. I did outwit the poor sod so I got off the Dutchman free and clear, as you can see." Jack settled back into his seat, certain that he had won the argument.

Will smirked evilly, lowering his hand from his head. "Not quite."

The smile melted from Jack's face. "What was that?"

"You may have outwitted Norrington, I can give you that, but you didn't escape the Dutchman 'free and clear' as you say."

"I didn't?" Jack's mind was racing. "Then how do you explain the fact that I am out here on the open seas and not still aboard your cursed ship."

"A temporary change of venue. The ship is still within sight and, more importantly, I am sitting right here in front of you rather than manning the helm or dealing with the passengers."

"I can see that, yes. But that doesn't mean anything," Jack started to protest.

"Oh it doesn't?" Will asked slyly. "You think that the magics would allow me to leave my post and follow after you if there weren't some loophole that I could exploit?"

"Well, you could . . ." Jack began but Will cut him off with a sharp gesture.

"No, I couldn't. Not and retain the same powers and visage that I possess, you understand."

"No not really, explain it to me so that I am enlightened on the subject," the pirate said, stalling for enough time to allow him to come up with a plan.

Will regarded him warily and Jack made sure to school his features into just the right mix of confusion and curiosity. The other man shrugged a moment later and began his explanation. "If I were to use the Dutchman for personal gain or revenge or even as a way to see my wife, I would lose most of the power that I have now. But more importantly, I would be turned into a monster. Calypso was very clear on that subject. Do I look monstrous to you, Jack?"

"Well, you are a bit scary at the moment," Jack admitted.

"But am I monster?" Will pressed.

Looking into Will's dark eyes, Jack could feel his strength emanating from him. But his face and features were entirely human, not a scale or other fishy appendage to be seen. Dropping his eyes, the dreadlocked pirate was forced to acknowledge the truth of Will's words. "No, you're not a monster, Will."

A tenseness that Jack didn't initially realize was there melted away and Will's features softened slightly. "And I have no intention of becoming one."

"Where did I go wrong?" Jack asked curiously. "I thought I had the mechanics of the ship all worked out."

"You did. You just had some bad luck."

"That is the story of me life, mate," the pirate said, shrugging with his hands. "Clarify a bit would you?"

"The three sailors that found you and Norrington."

"What about them?" Jack couldn't figure out why they were important. They didn't stop him or impede his escape from the Dutchman in any way.

"You didn't defeat them. Technically you didn't do anything to them, Norrington did." Jack started to protest but Will held up one hand to forestall him. "Think about it, Jack. You didn't outwit, outfight, or overcome those three men did you?"

"But they don't count do they? I was already leaving the ship when they came around," he tried.

"They count Jack. They could have stopped you and while you might have eluded them and gotten off the ship before they recaptured you. You didn't defeat them or get off the ship without aid. I am correct, am I not?"

Blinking slowly, Jack replayed the series of events leading up to his escape. Much to his chagrin, he realized that Will was correct. While he could argue that by tricking Norrington, who in turn fought for him, he outwitted and outfought the other sailors, it wouldn't be the truth. He didn't know for certain that Norrington bested the three and despite his claims to the contrary, he was fairly certain that Norrington suspected that he wasn't being entirely honest. Which left him in the untenable situation that he was currently mired in.

Jack met Will's eyes and he could see that the other man knew he was in the right. "Damn," Jack swore. "What do we do now?"

Will shrugged. "I would propose that we go back to the Dutchman and continue our conversation."

"I would be disinclined to go along with said proposal," Jack said scrunching his nose. "What I put forward is that you let me go and I continue on to my meeting with your wife and reclaim my ship."

"I cannot allow that."

"Why ever not? I am no longer on the Dutchman and not in any imminent danger of dying at sea. So I think I should be free to go," Jack pressed. Will opened his mouth to protest but the older man shushed him. "You, sirrah, obviously disagree with me which leaves us at an impasse."

"It would seem that we are," Will agreed.

Jack let his tongue wander while his mind raced to find a way out. "Now I'd really rather hoped that we wouldn't reach this point. I'm not subordinate material and we both know about that death phobia that I have, so that isn't an option either. At least not on my part. So you can see the quandary I'm in. Then there's the appointment I need to keep with your wife and the promise I made to Norrington. I wouldn't want to go back on my word now. It would completely ruin me reputation."

Will's brow crinkled in confusion. "I don't see how. You're already a pirate. Pirates aren't known for their trustworthiness or chivalric nature."

"Ahh but you forget who I am, Will m'boy."

"And what is that – and don't say 'I'm Captain Jack Sparrow' or some variant of that line. I've heard that before. More times than I wish to recount."

Jack felt himself deflate a little. "I wasn't going to say that line," he lied. He was going to say that line, but didn't want to admit it now that Will called him on it.

"Then what were you going to say?"

"'Ave I ever lied to you? Out and out lied?" Jack asked suddenly.

"What?" Will asked with a blink of perplexion.

"Have I lied to you?"

"You've lied before. I've seen you do it."

"But 'ave I lied to **you**?"

The younger man's brow furrowed in thought. "No, I don't believe you have. You've concealed things from me and you haven't always been upfront with me but you have never out and out lied to me."

"And you do you think that is?"

"I'm not sure. I've never been able to fully understand how you think even when I've tried."

Jack inclined his head. "I know the feeling. You're just as much of an enigma to me, mate." He drew a breath and stared steadily into Will's dark eyes. "I've never lied to you, William Turner. I may have obscured the truth a bit, true. But I don't lie to me friends. It would be too dishonest, ye see. And you have trust in your friends' honesty and they 'ave to 'ave the same in you. And ye cannot 'ave trust if you're dishonest. So I swore to meself that I would be honest and a pirate. An' I have managed to do so. Savvy?"

'I think I do."

"So you'll let me go so I can keep me word to Norrington?" Jack asked hopefully.

Will shook his head. "You forget who I am, Jack."

"No, I think I have a very good idea of who you are. Which is the rub, really. Makes doing this so much harder."

"Doing what?" Will queried.

"This," Jack said pulling his sword from its scabbard and swinging it at his friend's head.

**oOo**

AN:

I am not totally happy with this chapter. I sent it out to my beta on March 16 but I haven't gotten it back – she is having real life issues and I totally understand that. At the same time, I don't like sitting on a chapter for so long. Call me impatient that way.

This story keeps growing and growing as I go with it. I know how it needs to end but Jack just has an uncanny tendency to get himself into trouble.

I hope you like this. Let me know what you think. Reviews make me happy.


	7. In Which Jack Fights For His Life

_Disclaimer: Pirates of the Caribbean is property of Jerry Bruckheimer, Walt Disney Pictures and Gore Verbinski. All characters and locations belong to them; I am merely borrowing them and have made no money off of the production of this fanwork. _

AN: Birthmas fic for Lady MacBeth Also remember this was written/plotted before On Stranger Tides came out. So I will be ignoring that movie entirely.

**A Pressing Engagement**

_By LadyLark_

Chapter 7 – In Which Jack Fights For His Life

**oOo**

Will's eyes widened at Jack's actions and he ducked to one side. "Jack! What do you think you are doing?" he cried scrabbling to his feet.

Jack's arm reversed its direction and brought the rapier back for another series of passes. The Dutchman's captain continued to avoid the swings as he backed away from the seemingly crazed man. "Jack, why are you doing this? What do you think you will gain from attacking me?"

The pirate looked up at him, his eyes gleaming in intensity. "I'm trying to convince you to let me go. But no, you had to be stubborn. You wouldn't listen to me words. Should call you Mule-headed Will Turner instead of Honorable Will Turner 'twould be infinitely more appropriate," Jack muttered the last bit partially to himself. "You had to be the obtuse, idealistic whelp that you were when I first met you instead of the sneaky, intelligent man that you grew into. That man could've found a way around the rules. So now you've forced me to beat some sense into that overly noble head of yours." His sword flicked out toward Will's face.

Leaning back to avoid the strike, Will pulled his sword from its scabbard and brought it up to clash with Jack's. "You realize this isn't going to work? I'm immortal. You can't kill me."

Angling his blade, Jack brought it up attempting to disarm the younger man. "Ahh, but you're forgetting, I don't have to kill you to defeat you. Hacking you into miniscule pieces could do that quite handily. Or not so handily as the case may be."

They circled each other warily, stepping over rigging and other objects. Jack's eyes watched the other man warily. He eyed his form and noticed that Will's stance and footwork was as sure as ever and unlike their first meeting there was no way out. Jack knew he couldn't run away from this confrontation and he also knew that Will was the better fighter. Jack just had to be the more crafty.

Will lunged forward slashing at Jack's left side. Jack lurched to one side, narrowly avoiding the blade. A passing wave caused Will to lose his balance slightly and lean forward a little more than he would on dry land or a more stable surface and that gave Jack an idea.

He danced around the boat, keeping one eye on the sea the other on the Dutchman's captain. Spotting the tell tale sign of large swell, Jack kicked the rudder toward the port and carefully wedged his foot around one of the ropes securing his cargo. Now he just needed to distract his friend.

Lashing out with his sword, Jack directed the thrust of his attacks toward Will's legs and feet.

"What are you up to, Jack?" Will asked warily, parrying the attacks with his sword.

"What makes you think I'm up to something?"

"You're Captain Jack Sparrow," the younger man replied with an eye roll. "You're always up to something."

"And right you are to remember that!" Jack said as the little boat entered the trough of the wave. Deliberately setting himself up for a thrust, Jack got himself ready.

As he had expected, Will was unable to resist the opening Jack gave him. As before, Jack leaned to one side to avoid the rapier, but this time when the large wave hit briefly causing Will to lose his balance Jack was ready. Grabbing the young captain's arm, Jack tugged him closer but that wasn't all of Jack's plan. When the man was in range, Jack opened his mouth and deliberately breathed his foul, fetid breath at the man. As had happened in the past, Will was briefly stunned giving Jack the opening he needed to throw the man over the side of the dinghy. "And stay off of me boat!" he called for good measure.

The Dutchman's captain fell into the rolling seas with a loud splash. A few moments later Will's head surfaced followed by the rest of him. He stood on the surface of the water with his head lowered and his shoulders stiff.

Jack couldn't make out the man's expression but he doubted it was a friendly one. "Sorry about that, mate. Had to best you, after all. You will admit that you were overcome, however briefly, and I have forcibly and irrevocably ejected you from my ship, uh, boat."

"That you have," Will's voice was low, controlled.

"Right, then no hard feelings, eh? You'll put away your sword and I'll put away mine and we'll part ways amicably."

"I don't like being used, Jack. And you cannot deny that you used me and my ship to further your own goals."

"Pirate," Jack countered. "I never claimed to be an angel. Quite the opposite. And who better to use than your friends. You've certainly used me a time or two. Or does my memory fail me? I seem to recall a certain man bartering away my ship to Sao Feng."

Will sighed. "Aye, so we use each other. It doesn't mean I have to like it."

"So are you going to let me go?" Jack wanted to know. "'Tis approaching me deadline with your wife and if I want the Pearl back, I'd best be on my way."

"I do not have any other choice. I am not Jones and I will not hold people against their will." He paused and looked up at Jack, a thoughtful expression crossing Will's face. "Might I ask you a request of you?"

Jack looked at his friend sharply. Will was smart, not as smart as he was, but still a man to be reckoned with. "You might ask. I might not follow through on said request."

"Protect Elizabeth for me, at least until I can return to her."

"You might be asking a bit much from me, as I told Norrington, Elizabeth is her own person. The Pirate King. And not one of my favorite people at the moment. Not to mention you are asking me to watch over said strumpet for nigh on eight years. That is a lot of time."

Will's lips quirked up briefly. "I would think not that long not when you're going to live as long as you are, Jack."

Jack flinched and tried to avoid meeting Will's eyes. "And what makes you say that, mate?"

Will sat down on the edge of the boat, taking care not to actually enter the craft. "Your cargo, Jack. You think I wouldn't notice all of the rum bottles filled with water? Or should I say the Water of Life? You've been to the Fountain of Youth, Jack. That's the treasure you and Barbossa were after, wasn't it."

"I can neither confirm nor deny such a statement," Jack said swallowing nervously.

"Which is a confirmation in and of itself. Did you know the water's cursed?" Will asked quietly.

Jack gaped at the man. "How'd you know?" he couldn't manage to stop from escaping.

Will smiled. "I'm captain of a cursed ship with literally tons of cursed treasure aboard it, I would think I am quite familiar when an object is cursed. I can almost taste the magic."

"And what's it taste like?" Jack wanted to know.

"What else?" Will said fixing Jack with a serious look. "Blood. How'd you find out about the Curse?"

"Hector..." Jack trailed off.

"Ah. He got to the Fountain first, did he?"

Jack nodded. "Only just. Stupid monkey."

"What did it do to him?" Will pressed.

Jack shuddered. "It's the Fountain of Youth, all right. Just doesn't mention how young you can go. Hector, he drank a whole handful of the liquid. I watched him grow younger right before my eyes from the man on the brink of old age to a man in the prime of his life to a young man then a youth then a child then an infant. Finally he turned into this mass of I don't know what you would call it, bloody goo that the monkey ate."

"Jack ate him?" Will asked incredulously.

"Not me! The monkey, Jack. I don't know why he ate him He just did and that was the end of Hector Barbossa, an undead monkey's lunch. It's a hell of a way to go."

"So how'd you figure out how to counteract the curse?"

Jack looked away a little guiltily. "The monkey again. I experimented on that foul beastie until I figured out that it was the amount of liquid that made the difference. Too much and you get the reverse aging that I saw, too little and nothing happens."

"So what's the perfect amount?" Will wanted to know.

"Now that would be telling, and I think I would like to keep some secrets to meself."

"Fair enough. Still you haven't answered if you will protect my wife for me."

"Caught that did you?"

"It was kind of hard to miss," Will admitted.

"I hate to sound mercenary. But, well, Pirate. What's in it for me?"

Will laughed. "I knew you were going to ask that. How does this sound? For the next eight years, if you find yourself in a dire situation on the sea I will not collect you. I will instead take you to the harbor of the nearest dry land and let you go. How does that sound?"

"You're assuming I will meet you again."

"Jack, in the time I've known you, you've gotten into more trouble than any man I've known. If Jones had been doing his job properly, he would have had you years before Elizabeth killed you."

"Which reminds me I still owe her for that."

"Jack..." Will warned.

"Fine, I will forgive the murderous wench. But I will say your offer leaves several loopholes."

"So make a counteroffer."

"Now you sound like Beckett."

Will shrugged. "When you have to work with a man on a daily basis I am sure some things rub off. Did you know Beckett thinks I sound like you?"

"Does he now?"

"It's most amusing. So what do you want?"

"To never die," Jack answered promptly.

"I cannot promise you that, as I do not have any sway over the land."

"I want to never die at sea then."

Will shook his head. "I cannot offer that as well. There are some deaths that will not be cheated."

"Like what?" Jack asked suspiciously.

"Like if you are eaten by sharks, those souls I do not ferry to the underworld, that is the purview of someone Calypso called Bruce. Nor do I ferry those people who stumble drunken into the shallows and drown. I only am responsible for those souls who are 'lost at sea' whatever that definition might be."

Jack considered that for a moment. He could understand that Will could only do what he was allowed, although he shuddered at the thought of being eaten by sharks. That would be a horrible way to go, he hoped this Bruce person had hula girls backing him up. There was still one other part of the offer he needed to revise. "So here is my counteroffer. For the next eight years, if in a situation that would prompt you to collect me and any of my companions you will instead not collect us and then safely transport us to the nearest friendly, inhabited harbor. In return, I will watch over Elizabeth as much as she allows me to."

"Don't want to lash sea turtles together again with back hair, eh Jack?"

"No. I do not."

"So now I must present my counter counteroffer."

"Please do."

"For the next eight years, you will protect, not watch over, Elizabeth as much as you are able. In return, I will not collect you and up to three of your companions of my choice and will instead transport you to the nearest inhabited harbor."

"Not quite good enough, mate. Make it eight companions for the eight years of servitude you are getting out of me and we will have our final offer."

Tilting his head, Will thought about that briefly, obviously weighing the pros and cons. "And I still get to choose which eight," he asked after a bit.

"I won't take that away from you. Obviously you need to have something to make Tia Dalma think you've not been totally taken advantage of."

"Then we have an accord." Will said sticking out his hand.

Jack grasped the proffered hand and gave it a firm shake. "Excellent, now do you think you can take me to Tortuga which if memory serves is the nearest inhabited harbor in this neck of the world."

Will threw back his head and laughed. "You never change, Jack!"

"Did you really expect me to?"

"No, I suppose not. So shall we go?"

Jack smiled. "Let's."

**oOo**

AN:

Again no beta on this. I am trying to get this done and I just have one more chapter to go.

This was written/outlined long before Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides came out or was even announced. So I had my own idea how the Fountain of Youth would work. For those of you who didn't catch it, Hector Barbossa basically drank enough of the water from the fountain to de-age himself back to the embryonic stage. As for why the Monkey Jack ate him, well, Jack is a Capuchin Monkey and Capuchins are omnivores. Which means that it will eat meat, and Jack strikes me as kind of opportunistic. For those who are anal about this kind of thing, the right amount of liquid to not de-age too rapidly is about 3 drops which considering most tales of people swilling the liquid makes the results pretty cursed.

Please let me know what you liked and disliked. Reviews fuel my passion to write. Long well thought out reviews make me all squishy inside and I tend to write more.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
